Victoria Ngengi (Wildstorm Universe)
Team Achilles One or two years later, as the threat from superhuman operatives failed to recede, the UN assembled a new superhuman crisis control team as the new StormWatch (Team Achilles) - though the budget was but a mere shadow of the old StormWatch. The new Weatherman was American veteran Benito Santini. Santini was extremely wary about superhumans, and his core team were elite soldiers from all over the world without superhuman powers. Given the small size, lack of budget and extreme danger of the missions, Santini eventually added superhumans to his team to replace losses - but mostly as a part of the support team. Flint was the first obvious superhuman Santini recruited for his team in a front line capacity. He had chosen her due to her idealism - she was fighting to change the world and for the common good. Flint proved herself an professional, efficient and disciplined member of the team, and an invaluable assets. In the wake of the Authority taking control of the USA, when the new StormWatch seceded from the UN and went rogue, Flint followed Santini. The team went underground and fled to Europe, where Flint married Santini.''Stormwatch: Team Achilles'' #20 After a series of mostly successful missions, the new StormWatch found itself stranded on a parallel Earth where the entire population had been killed by a rogue super powered being. Although they do have a plan for getting out, it involved walking from the US to Siberia. For several years Flint and Team Achilles had spent searching for a functional Stormwatch teleporter that can return them home. Finding one and powering it up with the help of Baron Chaos, Achilles finds themselves in Moynihan's Bar in Manhattan. Having seen the news of Stormwatch Prime on T.V., Flint, having become estranged from Santini during the team's exile, leaved her team and joyfully returned to Stormwatch. World's End Upon her return, she had only arrive at the time of the beginning of Armageddon when The High's insane clones, the Reapers, engulfed and devastated Earth. As such, Flint had spent on several missions and adventures with Stormwatch on post-Armageddon Earth, rescuing and relieving survivors. She, Deathblow, and Christine Trelane later left Stormwatch and Earth on the Authority's Carrier. In which Flint became an official member of the Authority. Following a week after departure, Flint became sexually enticed with Grifter of the Wildcats. | Powers = * : Flint's skin is rock-hard, and she seems to be pretty much invulnerable. Bullets affect her about as much as a stiff rain, and even a rocket can at most knock her back and damage her costume. Dropping her from a great height will result in a crater and an unfazed Flint. She does seem more vulnerable to energy weapons. Her skin can also be damaged by concentrated molecular acid though it will not be destroyed completely, and the scarring will repair itself given sufficient time. * : Although she doesn't display extreme super-strength, her blows have impressive power - presumably a combination of her strength, speed and rock-hard hands. She can behead a normal man in a single punch and has been known to kill bulletproof superhumans with a good rush-by punch to the jaw. She is able to create a brutal, shock wave by slamming her hands together - the resultant blast of pressurized air was enough to break the back of a enhanced man. * : In recent years, Flint has displayed super-speed. She can do easy things faster than humanly possible and is superhumanly good at catching projectiles in mid-flight. She is also very proficient at grabbing large objects and throwing them with great fluidity, power, and accuracy. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Museum of Black Superheroes: Flint }} Category:StormWatch members Category:1995 Character Debuts Category:Authority members Category:African American